Matt DelGuidice
| birth_place = West Haven, CT, USA | draft = 77th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 1999 }} Matt DelGuidice(born March 5, 1967) is an American former professional ice hockey goaltender. Known as the Juice he was drafted in the fourth round, 77th overall, of the 1987 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. He played 11 games in the National Hockey League with the Bruins. DelGuidice started in a Division II school then went to a prime Division I school, then to the NHL and minor pro leagues. He also played in Roller Hockey International. Playing career DelGuidice started his career early, playing in Connecticut high schools. Playing first for East Haven then onto Notre Dame, winning State Title senior year. DelGuidice then went to Williston Northampton Prep school, while there winning a Division 2 title. Working towards a pro career he played in the NCAA with St. Anselm College. Also playing Division II hockey with the Hawks 1986-87 season; DelGuidice would play 24 games a 13-11-3 record .916 save percentage. He would also receive Second Team All-American honors. In 1987 the Boston Bruins picked DelGuidice in the fourth round Draft. DelGuidice moved up joining the University of Maine team, sitting out the 1987-88 season because of transferring. In 1988-89 season DelGuidice split play time with Scott King in 20 games, a 16-4-0 record. Then going 3-1 in the post-season. Back for the 1989-90 season DelGuidice played 23 games behind King, a 16-4-0 record and another 3-1 record in five games of post-season play. After his college career ended, DelGuidice went into the pro ranks with the Maine Mariners of the AHL for the 1990-91 season. Taking over as starter playing 52 games, a respectable 23-18-9 record, and a 1-1 record in two playoff games. DelGuidice was called up to Boston, he played a game in relief for Andy Moog. In 1991-92 DelGuidice became the back-up straight from training camp, he would get some net time with two stretches in Boston. DelGuidice played 10 games for Boston, 2-5-1. DelGuidice was put into the AHL after his stint in Europe with the pre Olympic team. With the Mariners a 5-15-0 record. The Bruins affiliate moved to Providence, DelGuidice would only play nine games, 0-7-1 record. He then went to the IHL's San Diego Gulls played in one game, no-decision. With no contract in the NHL in 1993-94, DelGuidice bounced around the minor leagues. Spending mostly with the Raleigh IceCaps of the ECHL. He played 31 games with a solid 18-9-4 record, also a 6-6 record in the playoffs. He also spent time in the AHL, playing in five games for the Albany River Rats 1-2-2 and one game for the Springfield Indians 0-0-1. In 1994-95 season DelGuidice traveled between teams. ECHL, mostly for the Nashville Knights, 18 games a 7-8-2 record, 0-1 record in two playoffs. He also played for the Charlotte Checkers, five games 2-2-1. Also the IHL Atlanta Knights, one game. In 1995-96 season DelGuidice played the ECHL's Roanoke Express. Playing 35 games, 13-10-3 record, 0-1 record in two playoff games. In 1996-97 DelGuidice played in the Western Professional League the Amarillo Rattlers. DelGuidice would go 13-26-7 in 49 games on a team that had 17 wins all season. 1997-98 season DelGuidice played only 31 games a 7-17-4 record for Amarillo. He then was traded to the Monroe Moccasins playing 16 games, 9-7-0. DelGuidice stayed with Monroe for the 1998-99 season he played eight games, 5-3-0. Then getting traded to Corpus Christi Ice Rays, playing only four games 1-2-1. That would be his last team, he hung up his skates and pads when the season finished. In 91 DelGuidice trained with Team US for the last Labbats Blue Canada Cup, being one of four goalies invited; playing half game against Team Canada in Montreal. Also in 91, DelGuidice played on the US Olympic Team pre Olympics, stopping in Germany in 93, playing for the Elite League. DelGuidice also played in the RHI a summer roller hockey league from 1994 to 1996. He played 37 games with a 11-16-4 record. DelGuidice played for the San Diego Barracudas, New Jersey Rockin' Rollers and Ottawa Loggers. Post-Hockey Career After hanging up his skates DelGuidice moved to Chicago in 2000. He started a new chapter in his life and went to work for an industrial auction company. He has been in the industry for over ten years. He dipped out the spotlight but the experiences and travel miles DelGuidice logged after being lost in the Bruins system makes him an interesting subject. From one league to another, ice to roller, he made the most of his skating career. Starting with a Division II team, then being good enough to move to Division I with a solid program, he had promise- but as always- a bump in the road ruins everything. Personal Life While in Chicago DelGuidice met Christine an IT specialist for one of the big five accounting firms. They became engaged on Christmas Day, 2006 and married in 2009. They have two small children and currently live in the city. External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Amarillo Rattlers players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Charlotte Checkers (1993–2010) players Category:Corpus Christi Icerays players Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Monroe Moccasins players Category:Nashville Knights players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Raleigh IceCaps players Category:Roanoke Express players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Saint Anselm Hawks players Category:Born in 1967 Category:Albany River Rats player Category:Boston Bruins draft picks